Blood of the peach
by Kawaii.Pandas.Meep
Summary: The blood of the peach, intoxicating, mouth-watering, addicting and powerful to demons sets a girl in huge danger. Kagome Higurashi has just turn 18. The age her peached body begins to give off a scent, seducing demons without her consent. Wandering home one night, a demon tries to eat her. She's saved by a enchanting silver haired man, being strangely drawn to him and hypnotized.
1. Turning of Age

**Blood of the peach**

The peach is intoxicating to demons, a simple kind gesture from the fruit gives energy, a touch can heal, and a kiss can strength But the blood, the blood of the peach, tangy, mouthwatering, addicting, and mind buzzing...the blood can do all three of the gestures to a extreme and effective rate.

If the peach is eaten that demon will gain unworldly power, if taken as a bride their clan or tribe will be prosperous. If loved, HELL will wrought.

_The peach only exists in this world because a small child, clever and mischievous sneaked into the holy and forbidden forest of the longevity fruit. The peach stood out from all the other consumable and delicious berries that hung on every tree. It shined and bulged with juice that would splash and crunch from the first bite. _

_The child, selfish and unknowing of the forbidden act he was about to do, reached out and plucked the peach. The forest suddenly became dark and ominous the god angry at such a disrespectful and heinous act, made all the other fruits rot and fall, disgusting smells and sights reached the child's nose and eyes, terrified he ran away, the peach still in his grasp. The forest collapsed and faded away to dust leaving no trace of it's once existence. _

_The boy panted, staring down at the peach and shivering in fear, confusion and panic wracking through his body, quickly he threw the fruit into a nearby lake, wishing to never see it again for all the trouble that happened afterwards from first receiving it._

_As the peach floated down the lake, into a river, and then a stream, a man found it, reaching out with a bright smile and running back home to his pregnant wife, giving it to her as a meal since they were so poor, looking after the family he would soon care for. _

_His wife ate the fruit, the first bite juicy and crunchy, soon the peach was devoured mercilessly entering the child inside her stomach's body and giving that baby girl unimaginable and unrealistic powers. Since then that peach has lived on in that babe's body. The fruit being passed on with every first daughter's birth. Forever glowing and growing._

* * *

Kagome shivered, her body swaying at the sudden cold gusts of wind, spiraling her skirt from underneath her. She pushed the films down, turning her head up to the sky and glaring at the night stars.

She had just gotten back from a night out with her friends, the group had went to a karaoke night and ended up wasted, top of the line wasted. So wasted Kagome had to leave before she ended up like them or was peer pressured into something she'd regret later. Today was her 18th birthday. That's why they had celebrated, but she never would have thought it would turn out so negatively afterwards.

Kagome held her coat tighter against her, adjusting her scarf to cover her nose. Kami it was starting to get cold, no thanks to her skirt. She quickened her pace, trying to stride home so she wouldn't have to stand outside with the harsh winter wind.

"Oh, your scent..."

Kagome froze, her back stiffening and her eyes widening. What a creepy voice...

"mhehee...you smell intoxicating..."

She whirled around, her eyes wide and full of fear.

A man stood there, his back turned sideways in a grotesque hunch, his grin curling like a tentacle, and his eyes glowing a dull and malice red.

"If i eat you...I'll gain eternal life!"

He ran forward, his mouth becoming a jagged and horrifying grin, he began laughing like a mad man, his hands outstretched ready to kill and devour...

Kagome shivered, trembling in place and too shocked to move...

_'move!'...'MOVE!'_

She screamed and turned back the way she was walking, sprinting forward and taking off like a bat out of hell. She panted, her scarf flying out from behind her, a weakness. The demon possessed man gripped the scarf and yanked back, sending her to halt and gripping it so it didn't choke coughed and fell back, staring up at the beast who now looked down at her, towering over her with a large grin.

"Peach..." he muttered before he jumped, planning on pouncing on the girl.

Kagome fisted her hands and held them close to her chest, squeezing her eyes shut and awaiting the pain and trauma to play...but it never came.

She opened her eyes, sweat falling from the side of her brow and a gasp escaping her lips.

A silver haired being stood in front of her, his eyes a golden opiate and his skin a tan and shining silk. His claws gleamed in the moonlight and his eyes held her stare with a firm grip. Reaching down, he helped her up, his face unreadable and body warm and strong.

"Baka." he said gruffly, pushing her bangs away from her forehead and placing a kiss there. She blushed, here eyes widening and her face heating up.

One blink...and he was nowhere in sight. She came to herself quickly, glancing around and furrowing her brows in confusion.

Hallucination...is what she settled with as she stumbled back home her body almost tripping over herself every 6th step. Thankfully she succeeded in making it to her bed, collapsing on the silken sheets and crashing out.


	2. AN

Ignore this. Continue to next chapter.


	3. Second Encounter

_A misty fog wrapped around Kagome's bare legs, her nightgown twirling as she turned to look around her. Her entire world was black, the only other seemingly worldly thing there being the fog. The girl's body trembled, fear embedding itself up her spine. Why was she here?_

"What is this?"_ Her voice echoed as if she was talking into a huge long tunnel._

_Slowly she began walking forward, the mist rising higher, making it difficult to see where she was going._

_She tripped over what felt like a cement block, sending her falling. With a cry Kagome threw her hands out to catch herself, eyes squeezing shut, expecting the impact with the floor to be hard._

_Muscled__ strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against a hard chest and a content rumble vibrating through her. Her head snapped to the left, sapphire eyes widening._

"Baka..." _A deep and husky voice whispered against her ear, the touch of soft lips caused a dark blush to cross her face, her eyes slipping shut._

Kagome flung from her bed, gasping at the dream. The slow ticking of her Nyan cat the only

sound echoing in the quiet room.

_'It was just a dream...'_

She fell back down onto the bed, her arms outstretched and eyes closing. Flashes of the disgusting man and enchanting inhuman male from the night before crossed her mind, causing her eyes to slowly open, narrowing at her clock.

**3PM** Ticked on her cute cat clock, making her groan and swing her legs over the side of her mattress standing and crossing her room to get ready for the trip that Ayumi and Yuki wanted to take her on.

She hopped in the Shower, brushed her teeth, straightened then tweaked her hair and was out the door once she was dressed.

* * *

"Kagome you look so cute!" Ayumi grinned, running her fingers through the laced silky fabric on Kagome's torso. The miko was wearing a dark long sleeved shirt. The right sleeve was in place while the left exposed her shoulder loosely, showing her black tank top with spaghetti straps underneath. She had dark blue skinny jeans on with normal grey convors, her blue highlighted hair was silky and straight; the ends curled but no to thickly.

Ayumi had a red shirt with a layered jacket over it, accompanied by skinny blue jeans and boots. Her hair was down in beach curls.

Yuki was wearing a normal T-Shirt and shorts that went to her mid thigh with normal shoes. Her hair was short to her collarbone with curled ends. She seems like a tomboy at first but when a hot guy is around you'd be disgusted and embarrassed.

Ayumi was the shy always studying girl, glasses on her face and smile that makes your heart skip a beat, but her advice was amazing.

Kagome out of the bunch was...just Kagome.

"So where are we going?" Ayumi asked Yuki with a huge grin.

Yuki got a suddenly sultry look in her eyes...aw shit.

"No Kagome don't think that, i'm not taking us anywhere bad that will make you ditch us again."

Kagome smirked, her once terrified look calming.

"We're going to the festival of the yoakis." Yuki said the last part with a loud scream, throwing her hands up to the air as if outstretching her arms for a hug.

Kagome tilted her head while Ayumi clapped and jumped happily.

"Wait...what's that?"

Yuki grinned. "That my poor little miko, is when people in this town go to the abandoned shrine of Janibu, the one said to be haunted, demon possessed, and hotel for demons. And every winters break, which started 3 days ago; a festival is held to celebrate the winter's start. It ends the day before we return to school, there are games, activities entertainments, liquor, beer, and food."

Kagome grinned. "So now your trying to scare us and take us out on a date?" Kagome scoffed.

"Yep." Yuki laughed as she began leading her friends to their destination.

Ayumi seemed really happy to be going to a festival, well she was that type of girl, Kagome on the other hand had a bad feeling in her stomach.

By the time they had gotten to the festival, it was 5 pm. The sky was already dark with the waxy moon in the sky and sprinkles of stars outstretching for miles and miles.

Kagome's eyes widened. The festival was so dark and beautiful.

There were stands and Chinese lanterns used as light in every entrance to the activity bars and food courts. Other stands used actual lights.

The cherry blossoms overhead where everywhere, petals falling that in the dark with the moon and light shinning of them made them seem white instead of pink. The festival was huge, people running around everywhere, kids, parents, teenagers, and even elderly people where everywhere.

"Yuki, this place is awesome..." Ayumi smiled broadly.

Yuki shrugged. "Anything for my best friends, lets go!" she pointed a strong finger in front of herself and ran forward, with Ayumi following after her.

Kagome laughed, deciding to go get some food first, heading in the direction of a burger stand.

"Excuse me miss..."

Kagome turned her head to her right, a tall man looking down at her, his eyes where light blue and he had long black hair up in a high-pony-tail. He looked foreign his skin darkly tanned.

"I'm Koga, and i was just wondering if you'd seen a girl run through here, red-head very annoying..."

Kagome laughed, her eyes flashing around herself. "Nope sorry."

The man's face grimaced and he made a move to leave but suddenly stopped, his nose twitching. Kagome raised a brow and shrugged, walking away from the stranger and forward to the burger stand. If she would have looked back behind her at the moment she would have noticed Koga staring at her with very interested eyes.

Once she had her burger Kagome left to sit along under a cherry blossom tree, petals falling wildly since it was winter.

She bit into her burger her taste buds awakening and her stomach roaring. She didn't realize how hungry she was until now.

A chill racking slither sounded somewhere behind her, making her jump and look around herself. the sound now was in front of her, then a small hissing noise crept around her in a circle.

Her eyes were wide and she was trembling at this point. It wasn't a snake...or a normal snake anyways...

"Baka." A gruff voice chuckled, her eyes whipping up to the tree she was sitting under.

A man with silver short hair and opiate eyes stood on a branch. His skin seeming silky and tan, a fanged grin marring his attractive face and muscled body shifting. He had a snake in his hand, which he crushed when she noticed it.

"I can't leave you alone for a second, your still the same."

Kagome raised a brow, standing and glaring at him.

"What's that supposed to mean, and i don't even know you." she scoffed.

"Of course you don't, this is the first time I've shown myself to you, but I've always been there waiting for your 18th year to show myself and take you as mine."

Kagome blinked. Her eyes widening like saucers. "The man from last night.."

He jumped down from the tree, pinning her against the trunk quickly yet gently.

"Inuyasha. That's my name. I'm the demon that was chosen to protect you...and sadly I've fallen for my subject..." His face was dangerously close to her own, his scent wafting up to her nose, cherry wood and musk.

Her eyes became half-lidded, the warmth radiating from this man comforting and his scent addictive.

"What...am i?"

She asked as he pressed his lips to her own, a tongue probing for entrance which sent her out of her phase, her body shifting and struggling.

His tongue slipped into her mouth, which naively she tried to push out with her own.

Her face was flushed, Inuyasha continuing his assault on her lips and mouth. Never seeming to stop. Finally he seemed to of had his fill, slowly stepping away from Kagome and smirking at her blushing face.

Kagome shivered his smirk sending excitement through her for some unknown reason. Like she's always felt it near.

The silver haired man kissed her forehead, just like the night before.

"I'll explain everything soon." he whispered softly.

She found herself leaning against him, taking in his presence with comfort and a small amount of happiness. Cold air suddenly swept around her, her eyes bulging as she looked around herself. The warmth once against her vanishing into thin air.

He was gone.


	4. Let Me Inform You

Kagome had no clue if either she was going crazy or had serious mental issues. After the entire mystery man scene she had been wandering the festival with wide confused eyes.

More people had come and come during the past minutes and it was crowded thickly. Making it more difficult then necessary to find Ayumi and Yuki. She sighed, angry that she didn't stick with her friends when she should have.

The back of her head pulsed, uneasiness settling in her stomach. Strange...a self-conscious alarm spiked inside her- like the fear or sense of someone following her.

She looked over her shoulder, eyes narrowing. How could someone possibly follow her with all these people around her? And on top of that...WHY would they be following **her**?

She didn't understand why but ever since her strange dream of the crimson eyed man, and silver haired angel- she'd been uneasy. '_Maybe its just stress. It could be that i'm worrying about all my summer homework and that i'm just scared to see how well i'll do on it...'_ She thought to herself.

Still...she shook her head, denying that she may be hallucinating- for she could still feel the warmth of the man's lips against her own. A dark blush crossed the bridge of her nose as she recalled the scent of his hair and warmth of his body pressed closely to her own. Her eyes lowered, a shiver running up her body. His kiss had been rough and passionate- and also...longing if you'd call it that. He hesitated only slightly before taking her lips, smothering them with his own. As if he wanted to take the chance before it vanished from his reach and he regretted it.

_"Miss."_

Kagome stopped in her stride. She looked left and right, no one was acknowledging her, so...who just spoke? Her hand flew up to her ear, tugging at the lobe, as if trying to clear her hearing.

_"Miss"_

There it was again...Kagome covered her ears shaking her head violently. Was she going crazy? Her eyes flung open, wide as saucers.

_"Your not going crazy...please follow my blue fire trail.."_

Kagome's heart sped, her back straightening as she looked around her surroundings. Blue fire? Where...

_'How can fire even be blue? I'm crazy. That's it, i lost it, i'm probably schizophrenic or something now.'_

She slumped, her shoulders seeming to deflate without life. When she was about to begin breaking down a bright blue light formed near her cheek as well as the cozy feeling of warmth.

Shocked, she backed up quickly bumping into a few people. Her attention however wasn't on them instead it rested on the gentle blue flame that danced in front of her. Floating like a orb.

"Geez, watch where your going!" someone said from behind, roughly pushing past the confused female and going straight towards the flame. Her hand flew out, as if to stop the stranger, when it was too late.

He didn't even notice it, it was as if no one else could see it. And to further frighten her, the man went right through the flame, like a ghost, like it didnt exist.

She gasped, cautiously keeping her distance before experimentally pushing her hand out to swipe at the flame, it didn't burn, in fact it was only a nice warmth.

_"Please stop swiping at it, and hurry up and follow the trail."_

The same soft voice entered her mind, this time sounding a bit annoyed.

Kagome tensed once again. She didn't feel safe following the fire. But then again her questions of this weeks past events bugged her to no end. Taking a deep breathe, she gathered her courage and walked to the flame. The first fading before another appeared a little ways ahead.

"I better not regret this..."

Like the voice instructed she followed the fire, pushing her way deeper into the forest the festival took place in front of. After 30 minutes of following flame after flame they stopped appearing. She stood still, looking around herself for any more.

"Hello?..." she asked to the air. Her voice cracking with fear. She cursed herself for letting her emotions be shown.

Silence swept over her for a few minutes before a loud rustle from the treetops made her jump, eyes widening as she glanced at the shadow which just landed in front of her.

"Miss, it's me...the one who called for you.."

It was hard to make out the features of the shadow in front of her since there was no light in the forest. It was pitch black. Of course during the night it's always dark so she couldn't understand why she didn't realize this common sense sooner.

"I'm here to answer your questions..." the shadow spoke, making a tussle sound, like the shift of clothing.

Where did she start?...she had so many questions, now that she could ask them. She didn't know where to begin...

"That man...the one with silver hair." She started while shifting to look closer at the person in front of her,

"Who is he?"

The figure chuckled, it was rather short...it had to be. 5 ft even, a child maybe?

"Sadly, that is the only question i can not answer, for he wants to be the one to introduce himself to you. But don't worry. Soon you will get your answer, now, any other questions you have that doesn't involve the mutt?"

Kagome was rather disappointed to hear that- and yet also excited. If the man wanted to introduce himself to her _first _before anyone else then it meant soon she'd actually meet him.

Since most of her question were of the silver haired man, it narrowed her remaining questions to fairly few.

"My dream, about a man with crimson eyes and jagged teeth, was it really a dream or traumatized memory?"

Silence swept over for a few seconds before the shadow spoke. "No. It wasn't a dream, it was a memory. That man was a demon possessed Nukegara."

"Nukegara?"

"Things that we-...I call hollow shells. They're easily possessed and taken over, that demon simply violated the once Nukegara and used it to try and eat you."

Kagome backed up due to shock. The wake up call of almost getting eaten unbeknownst to her caused sweat to fall from the side of her face.

"Why would demons want to eat me?"

A small giggle. "Because my dear, you are the longevity fruit. Your body can do so many things for demons. And now that you've become of age you're giving off a wonderful scent, that even i find alluring."

Kagome twitched, that unnerved her...She'd have to bear with it for now.

"Longevity fruit?"

"Yes, you come from the line of many very famous mikos. Ones that all have a abnormal power. You're power is the basics of the fruit and another specialization that we have yet to uncover. Don't worry your not the only one that has a fruit in their bodies... your just the most valuable."

Kagome gripped her head, all this information making her confused as heck.

"To be blunt, your not exactly human. Your a powerful priestess that has been mixed with a goddess's fruit from centuries ago. Its been in your family for ages, surely your mother has informed you of this?"

No...No she didn't. Why would her mother keep something like this from her? Was she trying to protect her? By not telling her this: _"Oh by the way dear, when you come of age you might either get eaten by a demon or killed, but i wont tell you any of that since i'm trying to protect you like a good little mother even thought he demons will be drawned to you." pats her back._

Gee.

"Hmph, no she didnt..." she said sarcastically. Her eyes narrowing at the shadow as if this was its fault.

"Hmm. Well then, now that you know the basics of yourself, go to your mother for the rest." A blue flame flew out to Kagome's chest, entering her body and sending her backwards a few steps. It was a nice warmth, peaceful and cozy, like being enveloped in a blanket just out of the dryer on a cold winters day.

"Use that whenever you wish to see me again. To activate my flame, a tear drop is needed, or salt water. Good-bye." The wind shifted violently then the presence was gone.

Kagome stared after it, or where she thought it disappeared to. Her mind slowly processing everything said. After a good 3 minutes she fell to her knees and stared wide eyed at the floor.

"I'm not human..." she said in a fearful whisper.

* * *

After getting over her shock Kagome made her way home alone, it was already late- no point in staying at the festival since she couldn't find her friends no matter how hard she looked. Now was the time to deal with her mother.

She marched up the shrine steps, chest huffed out ready to scream a storm. Slamming the sliding doors open Kagome yelled.

"MOM! Might explaining something to me that you've been keeping a dirty little secret for 18 years?!" She stomped into the living room, only to feel her anger simmer to nothing, but shock.

There in the living room was her cute mother, in her apron and bunned up hair with a nervous look on her face. She had her hands in her lap while her legs were crossed, yet that wasn't where her shock was directed.

Her shock, was directed at the man who sat...well not really sat. Who leaned back with his legs up on the coffee table and arms behind his head in a chilled position, silver hair shinning in the gleam of the light with his golden eyes reflecting her shocked face.

His lips cracked into a mischievous and somewhat catlike smile.

"Oi."

The man from the festival...


	5. Flash-Back

She dropped her hands to her sides limply, eyes dilated to pure disbelief. He had a catlike smile and molten eyes, body ripped and built with hard muscle that showed under his white/almost see through yukata. He had a sword at his hip, short silvery hair going along well with his attire and light tan skin tone.

He seemed so surreal and beautiful that of course she was shocked. Well that was only half of it. For the most part, it was the fact that he was in her house, sitting across from her mother.

"Um, K-Kagome..there's something i need to tell you." Her mother piped up meekly.

Rage rose once more from the pit of the miko's stomach, she whirled around, hair whipping out as she snapped her head in the direction of her mother. A dirty glare on her face.

The older women visually flinched backwards, but took a deep breath before gathering the courage to speak again due to her child's anger.

"This is InuYasha...He's a old family friend."

Kagome looked at the man once more, he was staring at her with a emotion she couldn't read. It was, for the most she could see- a mixture of want and...warmth.

"Old family friend?" she asked while casting InuYasha a nervous glance.

"Actually." His voice was gruff and deep, cutting through the air like a knife.

"I'm the man who wishes to protect you for the rest of your life. I've always been there watching over you, and now that your of age i cant finally show myself to you. Your mother has already put you into my care for all these years, and don't you remember agreeing to come with me when you turned 18?"

Kagome's anger spiked high into the air like wildfire. Who did this guy think he was to speak about her like she was a trophy?!

"Excuse me, but last time a checked i belonged to no one but myself and further more, i don't remember you or know what your talking about, i doubt my mom would 'put' me into your care anyways, so stop spitting lies."

She shocked her head angrily, hands slapping to her hips in a angry posture you usually see a mother get into before scolding her child.

She blinked and he was in front of her, dangerously close. A clawed hand tilting her head up gently as he grinned down at her, canines showing and shinning a pearly white.

"I always loved that about you, Kagome. Your fire, attitude and cute little spits." He trailed his finger over her bottom lip, making it part ever so slightly.

She was shocked, her heart skipping a beat. How can any human being move that fast?...Unless he wasn't human.

"What are you?" she whispered in fear.

"Not human if that's what your wondering...i'm a full fledged inu-yoaki. And i'm your future mate."

She felt her face heat up darkly. "Mate?" she squeaked. Pushing away from him violently.

"Kagome...It's true." Her mother shakily said.

The miko gasped.

"I gave you to InuYasha because he was your best friend when you were a child. And in early middle school he was your first boyfriend. His father talked me into letting InuYasha make you his bride, because InuYasha loved you with all his soul...And he still does. That's why. That's why i entrusted you to him, because i trust him. He went into hiding when he went to train to protect you, and now he can show himself to you because its time he made you his bride."

Kagome couldn't take it. She collapsed to her knees, holding her head with her hands were she began shaking, tears stingily falling fast from her eyes. Her shoulders shaking violently.

She stayed like that for a while, maybe 5 minutes. Her mother covering her mouth as she too began to cry, and InuYasha staring down at her with a stoic mask.

The Inu-Demon bent down, pulling Kagome into his arms and carrying her bridal. She was too busy crying to really protest, and even if she tried, it sound like nothing but hiccups and sobs.

"Seriously wench. I can't believe you'd react that way." He rolled his eyes, seeming annoyed.

Kagome immediately stopping her sobs at the snide comment. "What?" she growled, brows furrowing and her eyes narrowing.

"You heard me, pretty stupid of you if you ask me."

"Put me down!" she flailed her arms and smacked him in the face, pushing hard until he yelped and she fell to the floor.

"Gkk!" She hissed as she gripped her ass, her face contorting to that of pain. However the ache didn't come to mind at all, her anger numbing it.

"Wench." He crouched down low, meeting her eyes with his own. She gasped, a light pink blush crossing the bridge of her nose and cheeks.

Slowly he smirked. his eyes narrowing as he stared up at her with his head tilted downwards. Sizing her up.

"I suggest never to do that again, because i could just make you my mate right here and now."

She flinched.

He rose up to his feet, pulling her along with him and ushering her to the restroom. "Clean yourself up. I'll be right here if you need anything."

She shakily nodded and shut the door meekly. After a few seconds she screamed at the top of her lungs, the cry full of anger and sadness.

How could this happen? How didn't she remember this? What is all this?

"This...i don't get it..."

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her ebony silky strands to her shoulders with natural royal blue highlights. Her mother had the same hair as Kagome, it ran in their family. Maybe it also marked their rein of miko-hoods. Who knows.

She stared at herself unabashedly Her sapphire eyes reflecting nothing. She felt angry, but more so confused then anything. Finally she decided it was time to get out since her eyes weren't puffy anymore. She opened the door silently stopping when she heard three voices.

_"You stupid mutt, i told you not to show yourself to her so soon. It was too much to take in after all the information she learned from me in the forest."_

She recognized that voice, it was the voice from the festival, the blue flamer...

_"Don't tell me what i should and shouldn't do, i felt like showing myself to her now and i decided to. I was eager to see her as __**me**__ and not some stranger. I've longed for this for 8 years. I wasn't going to put if off any longer."_

A crash and thud was heard as well as the earlier's voice growl.

_"This isn't about you, you stupid dog! This is about Kagome, and if you ever make her cry again i swear..."_

The shuffle of feet and strong stomping echoed from downstairs.

_"Stop it! Both of you!"_

Mom...

_"I don't need you two breaking anything else in my house now please, either one of you leave now or both forcefully!"_

Two scoffs.

_"I'll go i only came to check up on Kagome, and when i saw this dog here it just angered me to know what he had done. I saw it all through the flame in her chest when i connected all the dots."_

The front door opened with a loud creak.

_"Good now you can connect the dots outta here shorty."_

Another loud thud was heard as the slam of the door followed suit. Her mother sighed sadly. Seeming frustrated and tensed.

Kagome sighed, releasing her breath she didn't know she was holding. Everything that had happened downstairs making her shock return. The blue flamer seemed to really care about her, but who were they?

"Mom. I'm ok now."

She warned both parties before walking out of the bathroom and down the stairs to see them scrambling back to the couches, acting as if nothing had happened.

"So mind resuming on the things you both were telling me about?"

Her mother nodded.

"Kagome. I'm sorry, i really am. But Inuyasha does love you, and i know this is all so soon but you don't have to be with him. It not forceful, you can be with anyone you want, but i'm sure he'll end up being the one in the after you regain your memory of him. Until then please explore, and pick in the end for they will protect you."

At the end of her mother's speech, Kagome couldn't help but raise a brow in confusion.

"Pick?"

Inuyasha huffed while crossing his arms.

"Your mother said you may not still be interested in me, which i think can never happen, but i'm not the only one whose from your past that cares a whole lot about you. So you'll meet your choices and hopefully you can at least remember them then maybe me. I'm only agreeing to this so they think i'm not being unfair like they've been accusing me of in the past weeks."

Kagome gaped.

"Like...suitors?" she squeaked.

Both her mother and Inuyasha nodded with shut eyes and small smile.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

She had left to get some air. It was really TOO much. Around 7 pm Inuyasha and her mother had excused themselves after telling her she would be having suitors. They took off together on the shrine grounds. And since the miko was too restless to sit still she left to walk around.

"Ugh."

She groaned as she turned a corner, coming up on a burger joint. She stared up at the neon glowing sign, it was blinking on and off with a figure of a burger next to it. It read: _**George's**_. Her stomach growled.

_'It wouldn't hurt to just stop by and get a meal.'_ when her stomach growled once more, this time louder, she nodded to herself and pushed open the door.

It was a small little shop, the scent of paties wafted into the air along with fries and other side-dishes. She sat at the bar booth and ordered the number 5. When her food came to her she dug in, not noticing the hooded figure that sat next to her.

"Kagome-cha?" A soft and gentle voice asked.

Kagome stopped mid-bite from her burger, turning to stare at the person next to her with wide eyes. Now that she got a good look at the figure, it was wearing a black silky hood that had white trims and ties, with what she could make out from the huge cloak, as dark leather boots. She seemed fairly short, her boots dangiling slightly from the floor.  
The miko couldn't make out the face but the voice sent a shiver through her.

"Um, yes that's me." She replied uncertainly.

"Oh I thought so, it's me the person from the festival." The figure turned to stare at her, stoic snow colored eyes meeting her sapphire's.

"Oh!" she smiled. She didn't know why but she was excited to meet this person more then InuYasha.

"Thank you for everything you told me, i really needed to learn about that..how do you know InuYasha?"

The stranger scoffed. "Mutt needs me, without me there he'd be toast."

Kagome raised a brow. "Sorry?"

A chuckle. "Me and the mutt go way back. We're childhood friends. By the way, its nice to see you again, other then always having to stay in the shadows looking after you."

"Again?...So i knew you at a time?"

Slender arms reached out of the long hood, flipping the top down to reveal the mystery flame caster.

She was a female, long silky night hair to her waist with midnight blue highlights that seemed all natural. Her clear eyes pulled of her hair and appearance and she seemed very wise. Not just that but Kagome couldn't help but stare at her with a great puzzlement.

"You seem so familiar to me, i just can't put my finger on it."

"My name is Kasai if that clears anything?"

Kasai...KASAI!

The memories flooded back so fast she had to take a triple take to understand it:

_She was crying, her father was beating her mother near the sacred tree again. But this time, he seemed more bent up then usually he seemed...like he was out to actually kill her mother this time. Tears where falling rapidly, her heart thundering in her chest and eyes wide with shock and fear. She ran to her father, clinging to his arm when he rose it to punch her again._

_"PAPA! STOP IT!" she sobbed,squeezing her eyes shut and hugging his arm to her chest as tightly as she could._

_He threw her off, backhanding her to the head and sending her to the floor, she cried out. It was painful so painful, but more painful to watch her mother take the hits and sob as her beautiful features became bruised._

_"Mama..." she whimpered._

_Her father turned to her mother again, raising his fist before both Kagome and her mother shut their eyes tightly, awaiting this blow._

_A few seconds passed...nothing happened. They opened their eyes slowly, one by one, and saw in all her glory a lean girl with long flowing hair. Her school uniform rippled in the wind as she brought her hand up and caught Mr. Higurashi's fist._

_"I advice you not to lay another hand on a female."_

_He went to strike at her, only to be sent backwards into the steel fence behind him. The kind stranger turned to her and crouched low, reaching Kagome's height._

_"Don't worry i'll make sure he never hurts you again...in fact we all will."_

_She pointed behind her back at several other shadowy figures. One she identified as Inuyasha but the other she couldn't recognize._

_Kagome smiled, as did her mother who meekly laid on the floor panting._

_"Ok...I'm Kagome."_

_"I'm Kasai."_

Kagome dropped her burger onto her plate, flinging herself onto Kasai and wrapping her arms around the female tightly. "Kasai!" she sobbed into her chest, her scent consisted of campfire and pine needles. It was nice and comforting.

"I can't wait till InuYasha find out you remembered me and not him." The fire caster smirked as she hugged the miko back just as tight.

Kagome chuckled. "I only remembered him a glimpse, but most of it i remembered you...it was a memory.."

Kasai looked down at her with wide eyes. "A memory returned?"

The Miko nodded.

"Hurry let's head back to your house." She jumped off her stool, gathering her bag and ushering Kagome out the door. The miko barely had time to put her food in a plastic box before they were out the door.

"What's the rush?" Kagome panted, trying to keep up with the short but very fast caster.

"We need to tell Your mother about your memory gain, it's very important and i think it's time you met your past friends Kags."

Kagome felt something flicker inside her by the nickname, but didn't know what to think of it. She sped up, almost tripping over herself to keep up with Kasai on the way to her house.


	6. Sealed Memories

Kagome whined, her thighs hurt from walking so fast. She had left the shrine at her own pace, and now was returning at Kasai's pace- which was rather difficult to keep up with.

"Kasai...Why-Why're you walking so fast?" she panted angrily. Really? Would it hurt to just take a friendly stroll back? The short female responded with a huff and faster tempo.

"Grhh!" the miko glared at the tiny caster's back, now she was doing it purposely.

After fast walking for what felt like hours they both arrived at the shrine steps, Kagome stared at her house with a relieved smile and began to run up the first few flights of concrete steps, happy to be back. When she realized she was the only one walking up the flights she stopped and looked back at Kasai.

She remained at the bottom, her arms crossed and a tilt of her hip. She was staring hard at a dark blue pickup truck. It was sheen and new, well kept and pimped out with rims and a white fiery paint job.

Now that she thought about it, that pick up wasn't there when she left, in fact, behind the huge truck was more unrecognizable cars.

"Kasai?" she called.

The caster tensed up then looked over to the miko. She had a serious look on her face and angry posture. "Prepare yourself. For when you walk into the house...you'll be in for a surprise."

Kagome felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, she understood the warning- but did Kasai have to make it sound like she'd get murdered?

Kasai walked up the flight of stairs to join Kagome's side, reaching up to pat the miko on the back, a reassuring smile on her face.

"Don't worry i got your back."

Kagome gasped, a strange flashback of Kasai's face with the same smile appearing in her mind for a mere second before slipping away.

With newly found confidence the miko nodded, returning the smile with a warm one of her own and taking up the steps with her childhood friend.

Closing the distance to the front door, Kagome stiffened. She heard at least 4 more new voices, they sounded deep and familiar, yet just like seeing Kasai's face she couldn't put her finger on it. She looked at Kasai with pleading eyes.

The caster simply placed a comforting hand on her back, nodding for her to open the sliding doors with determination.

Kagome looked back to the entrance, and finally- taking a deep breathe, she gripped the Japanese sliding doors, and with a exhale pushed them open.

XXX

When Inuyasha and Kagome's mother had returned to the house only to find the teen gone he growled. Really? Was it so much to stay in one place?

"Don't worry Inuyasha, she probably went out for a walk, i'm sure she's still restless and just stressing out."

Kagome's mother smiled, slipping into the kitchen to prepare tea. The inu-demon watched her walk away, his body going stiff when several scents hit his nose. He ran into the kitchen, shutting off all the lights.

"Inu-" the older women gasped in shock.

"SHH!" he hissed, the sound of several car doors slamming shut making both of them flinch.

_"Are you sure this is the place?"_ A deep voice asked loudly from outside- heard clearly through to the dwellers inside due to the tense silence Inuyasha forced upon the house.

_"Yea the address is right here..." _A husky tone responded

_"But it looks like no one is home" _A high-pitched but clearly male voice.

_"Will you all shut up...let me concentrate." _Inuyasha knew every single one of these voices- and he wasn't happy they had gotten here so fast. He didn't need them trying to ruin his chances with Kagome, but after all. He did agree to this. And by the angry look Kagome's mother was giving him- she could see he was trying to go back out on his decision.

"InuYasha." She hissed.

He sighed in defeat, sluggishly- he turned on the lights again through out the house, shuffled from the kitchen, then threw himself into a casual pose on the couch scoffing.

Kagome's mother smiled, she had gotten her way. Walking to the doors and sliding them open she called out to the retreating backs of 3 men and a small fox kit.

"Koga, Shippou, Bankotsu, Sesshomaru! " They all turned toward the soft call, Koga and Bankotsu's face lighting up into a grin whereas Sesshomaru only seemed to be in a slightly better mood now. They all walked over to Kagome's mother, a small grin splaying their faces- even a ghostly one on Sesshomaru's. Shippou bounced into Kagome's mother's chest, his small kit size being well the size of her small torso.

"Kira!" he grinned toothily. His eyes the same jaded bright green as always. Kagome's mother smiled at the formality. "Shippou!" She snuggled his tiny kit size- a content smile on her face. Shippou was always like a son to her- and now that he had returned after so long, she didn't want to let him go.

The kit on the other hand began to groan at the tight embrace. "Kira, ow." he smiled cheekily though he was in slight pain.

She lightened up her hold on the small fox then turned her attention to the other men who waited patiently for her word to enter her house.

"Guys come in, its been so long- hurry i'm sure Kagome will be back soon."

They didn't need another word. Stepping foot into the house, they hung up their coats, dusted themselves off and walked into the living room.

"Hey mutt, beat us to Kags didn't ya?" Koga smirked. His sapphire eyes showing amusement.

InuYasha glared icily at Koga's greeting. He hated the wolf more then his half-brother sometimes. His hate for the mangy wolf was mostly centered around the fact that he and Kagome had a 'thing' in the past that never really happened... It never happened however- because three more guys were constantly in the picture trying to take Kags AWAY from Koga- it eventually worked, and InuYasha himself became the winner, Kagome in his arms while he grinned triumphantly.

Sesshomaru's deep rich voice cut through the stare off between the two canines. "I suggest you not pick a fight with the 'mutt' for if Kagome was to come in to see you two bickering i'm sure she'd only get annoyed."

Kira smiled sadly. "Actually, she didn't even remember InuYasha when she saw him...It something i don't understand- but i think somehow someway her memories were blocked."

The newly arrived guest's eyes widened and shock displayed on their faces. "What?" Bankotsu rasped.

Kira nodded solemnly. "I don't know in all honesty...but i'm scared for the possible reasons behind it."

Shippou frowned sadly. "What if Kagome is never able to remember us again?"

Kira shook her head violently. "No, no! Shippou don't worry, i'm sure she'll remember with time. I mean after all- when InuYasha and she began to hang around eachother and speak more, she began to get flashbacks and familiarization every now and then- so surely she will remember slowly."

With her reassuring words all the boys in the room gave a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good i dont need to be hurt every time Kags has no clue whatsoever of our past." Koga commented, making all the rivaling demons glare at his confidence.

"Wh-"

The sound of the sliding doors made everyone stop what they were doing. Everyone turned their attention to the person who just opened the door and their faces softened.

XXX

Kagome Higurashi. Her long silky ebony hair cascaded down her back in straight strands showing off her royal blue highlights. Piercing sapphire eyes able to melt anyone with the fire that glowed behind them, her light skin tone pulling off both her eyes and hair. Mostly what got the men though was her personality. She was so her- not afraid to show how angry she can get or how defensive. Very real and down to earth- but mostly kind and caring.

Kasai stepped forward, she glared at every single demon who had suddenly popped up into Kagome's life and snarled fangs glistening and eyes sparking to a bright silver. "I thought i told all you idiots to wait." Sesshomaru glared at Kasai, walking over to the caster to stare her down.

"Hybrid, do you wish to have a short life?" he threatened, seeming irritated right on the spot.

The 'hybrid' rose a clawed hand up to the Inu's eye level. "As if my life would be ended by the likes of you mutt."

Koga ran over to Kasai's waist, pulling her away from Sesshomaru when she seemed ready to pounce.

"Sis calm down.." Koga frowned. Kasai was the most strongest demon in physical strength that he's ever met, her fire casting rivaled that of any master so in the end all that would happen between her and Sesshomaru was a tie and knock out on both sides.

"Hmph. He's not even worth it." She huffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder, making Sesshomaru flinch in anger as his claws twitch with the ache to feel the caster's flesh under them. And not in a nice way.

"Mom..." Everyone's attention then landed on the miko in the house.

"These people...look familiar. Who are they?"

Bankotsu and Sesshomaru introduced themselves one after the other, Koga however walked over to the teen and tilted her head up with his finger. Seeming to get right to the point of his reason for being here.

"I'm Koga. Kasai's half brother. Strike a cord?"

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat then her eyes widened so wide it looked like she was a deer caught in headlights.

_His scent was so rich and masculine, she pushed her face further into his chest, tear continuing to fall. "Is Kasai ok?...please god...tell me she's ok..." His strong arms wrapped around her tightly, the sense of comfort filling her only before a wave of absolute guilt washed over, she cried harder into his chest, gripping his shirt in tight small fist and sobbing uncontrollably. Finally after what felt like minutes she looked up at him, his face seemed to heat up as a blush crossed his face and he bent down further, before any kisses could be exchanged a nurse came into the room._

_"Kasai has been stabilized and is ready to have guests. Would you two like to see her?"_

_Kagome nodded violently and she ran forward, Koga's arm around her waist- though this time she didn't mind it, in fact she kinda liked it._

Kagome blushed. "I just got a flash back...I only remember, crying into your chest and being really sad about Kasai being in the hospital..."

Koga raised a brow. "Wow really? That was a quit a ways back."

Sesshomaru pipped up as did Bankotsu.

"Do you remember us?" Kagome turned her attention to them and gasped as a flash of their two grinning faces popped into her head, sweat beading off their faces as they where in basketball uniforms running and dashing before feeling their arms encircle her at the same time. Looking at their stoic faces now it seemed almost unnerving, and very out of character.

Yet for them to ever be so happy around her it made her feel almost special.

"Kinda..." she responded with a soft smile.

InuYasha walked over to the female, a glare on his face- directed at the other men. "Yea, yea. So she remembered you guys a little, big-"

Shippou pounced on Kagome's chest, a bright smile on his face. "KAGOME!"

Kagome 'eeped', her sapphire eyes widening as she looked down at Shippou, his face, the cheeky grin- cute adorable eyes, high pitched cute voice- and the familiar feel of his tiny kit body hugging tightly to her chest made her heart warm and head pulse violently. Almost painfully.

No it was painful. Her vision was clouding, ouch...

XXX

When Kagome became limp and lost her footing, falling to the floor- only to be caught mid-air by InuYasha, Kasai ran forward her hand shooting up to Kagome's head. She was burning up. Her metallic eyes widened and she snapped her fingers to the couch. "Put her down. NOW!"

InuYasha flinched but obeyed knowing the caster would more or likely be the only one able to help his miko at the moment.

Kagome was panting harshly her face bright red and brows furrowed even in her unconscious state. She seemed to be struggling and fighting something in her sleep.

"Her body is trying to fight a seal..."

Seal? InuYasha and the rest of the demons present looked at eachother in confusion.

"But...Who would put a seal on Kagome's memories?" Kags mother asked worriedly.

Kasai glared at the floor, her brows furrowed as her snow-silvered eyes reflected worry. "I have a few suspicions but until i can get the facts together i wont point fingers..." She trailed off a moment before staring at Kagome's gasping and whining face, her body fidgeting and flinching.

"Now we just hope she can overcome the seal and awaken her miko abilities to purify it...for it is a dark seal."

Everyone tensely stared down at the squirming teen, worry etched into their faces strongly whereas Kira and Shippou seemed on the verge of tears.

This was going to be a long and highly anticipated wait.


	7. Moving In

Kagome couldn't move. She felt like she was sleeping- a dreamless slumber that you could never seem to wake up from when you tried.

Shippou. That as the fox's name- but how did she know that?

_'What do you mean how do you know that?'_

Her eyes sprung open- her entire world spinning as she hovered over a pound- her reflection staring at herself with angry eyes. Wait she wasn't frowning.

She gasped.

_'Yea, yea Shocking i know. I never thought you'd be so weak to actually forget Shippou. Baka.'_

"Wait! What do you mean..."

Kagome's mirrored image scoffed, flipping her hair from her shoulder and placing a fisted hand on her hip. _'I mean, the fact that i'm your other half. I was sealed off by that ass hole of a spider. Though you don't remember him.'_

Something about the mention of a spider made her...angry. Her mind may be sealed off but her body still boiled with anger, knowing exactly whose description came with 'spider'.

"Spider?"

Her reflection sighed. _'Look, before he realizes his seal is becoming weary- try to tap into your miko abilities, i'll do my best to help. Now, shut your eyes and imagine a arrow. It's blazing with purple fire and making a chime sound. Keep thinking of that until you remember.'_

Kagome did just that. She continued imagining this image for what felt like hours until finally her heart skipped a beat, the image of her holding a bow with a arrow notched into it sending chills up her spine. It felt so normal but at the same time so new to her.

The image began moving- she was shooting the arrow, purple fire blazed from the small arrowhead and it purified what looked like...a spider?

Her eyes snapped open. A purple beaded jewel flying fast in her direction from the reflection. It slammed into her chest, causing her to arch as she choked on a silent scream. Her body felt like it was on fire- adrenaline coursing through her.

XXX

Kagome sprung awake, everyone jumping back form the sudden move. She was gasping, gripping her chest tightly and looking over at Shippou. Sweat dripped from the side of her face as she rasped and gasped.

She continued to pant until finally catching her breath.

Yet what she said next made everyone's mouth hang open.

"Shippou!" she hugged the tiny kit tightly to her chest. A bright smile on her face. Like before- when her memories were intact- when they didn't worry about anything. When she was in their lives everyday and them in hers. Yet envyingly she only **entirely** remembered Shippou.

Shippou's eyes filled with joyful tears, his small hands gripped Kagome's shirt tightly and fisted the clothing- shoving his face into her chest and sobbing.

"Kagome...Kagome!" He smiled and sobbed.

Kasai smiled, though a hint of jealousy stabbed at her chest. She walked over to Kagome and brought a hand to her back, patting softly.

"Nice, your miko abilities are awake. The seal is purified, and you even managed to remember one of us- soon your memories will return. Until then..."

Kasai stood, crossing her arms with a sly smile. Then with a flick of her hair finished her sentence.

"Think we could all move in?"

XXX

Kira's face brightened at the suggestion from Kasai, however...Kagome's fell into terrified frown.

She was happy to have Shippou live with her, now that she remembered everything about him. But to have all these _men_ including INUYASHA...the silver haired hottie whose already kissed her and shown her his intention for her, to live in HER house?!

Before Kagome could voice her disapproval Kira piped up happily. "Of Course!"

Kasai's orbs glinted, making her seem all too catlike along with the smile that adored her lips.

"Well then," the fire caster hummed.

"Then it's settled we're all moving in, like before."

Before? Kagome's face scrunched up into a confused tilt. Bankotsu smiled and decided to enlighten the tiny miko.

"We're Cresent. Y'know the masked band. We've been around since we were middleschoolers and still have fans continuing to build up with our spread."

Kagome almost fell over. No way- she loved them. They singed and re-created so many songs and only seemed to make the original seem shameful when compared to them. They also had their own music which is their main center of fame but their recreations were also part of it.

Like Bankotsu had said they were VERY famous- and yet no one knew their faces. They always wore masks- smart now that she thought of it, for it gave them freedom to do whatever they pleased like a normal person.

"Kasai is our second lead singer. Inuyasha our first." They both shifted upon the mention of this.

"Kouga is our drums, Sesshomaru our lead guitar." The demons smirked and seemed to puff out their chest in a prideful rumble.

"And i'm the bass." Bankotsu referred to himself with a point.

"I do all the special effects with my fox fire and speed, i can get around the set to tilt lights and flash smoke, all that stuff- so we dont need any special members that could leak our identities." Shippou bounced in Kagome's embrace, causing her awe with them to further enlighten.

Inuyasha smirked. "And before we had became famous, we had met you."

Kagome nodded. So she was childhood friends with them since...her middleschool? Funny how middleschool did seem to be a huge gaping blank to her.

"Wait then why do you guys want ot live here? You could buy a fancy hotel for a few months or something- and dont you have to go to concerts?"

Kagome tried with all her might to try and make them see reasoning. They all shook their heads.

"We want to stay here again like old times." Kasai glared.

"We do have concerts but we get there by private jet." Kouga grinned.

"Do you not want us here Kagome?" Shippou sniffed with wide teary eyes at his sisterly figure.

Kagome couldn't say no to that face- and since Kasai was also in this argument she doubt that she would be able to.

"I...I guess."

Kasai grinned, her snow-silvered eyes flashing like metallic stars.

"Then it's settled." She pulled out a cell and dialed a number, placing it up to her ear.

"Yea we're moving locations boss. Hurry and bring our stuff. Bring it to the address i text you. Ok. Bye"

She turned nodding at her band members and looking at Kagome and Kira with a happy grin.

Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!

XXX

Everything had been brought to Kagome's house and each member of Crescent was now unloading and placing their belongings in the spare bedrooms that they had claimed. The shrine was rather large and all in all there was 16 rooms. Most that had been used for storage but was not in the shack out back.

Kasai's room had a lot of books, beautiful glassed artifacts, a desk with a laptop on it, neat closet full of clothes, and sheets of paper. Probably from songs she's been trying to write? Strangely the caster didn't seem to have a bed- it lead Kagome to wonder where she planned to sleep. On Kagome's way out of Kasai's first room inspection she noticed a case. It was tiny but thick. When she tried to open it out of curiosity she was denied the access. It needed a finger print to open form the blue scan lock on the bridge.

Inuyasha's room was filled with CD'S, microphones, sheets of barely written on paper, music compositions and a closet stuffed with clothes. His bed was tucked against the left wall of the room with a laptop usually near the foot.

Bankotsu's room had dragons marking the walls and a shiny bass/guitar tucked in a case under his blue sheeted bed. His desk was full of paper, stuffed to the brim of the drawers. His closet was fairly full, and shelves full of what she hoped wasn't playboys from her first glance.

Koga's room was big and full of posters- (most were of their band and others of bimbos on hotrods) his room was probably so spacial since his drum set was in his closet and he planned to put it together soon. The bed he had was under the window to the right of his room with his laptop underneath his pillow. The shelves in his room seemed empty and just held a lot of drumsticks that had been broken.

Sesshomaru's room was somewhat empty but still full of papers like all the others seemed to be. His laptop was a silvery white with blue markings. His bed was neatly made, blue sheets and covers, with his closet fairly roomy His shelves however were packed and packed with books, maybe even more then Kasai's His guitar was out in the open for display. It had crescent moons marking the body and along the neck. The overall color was black with bright blue crescents she didn't know why, but the blue reminded her of Kasai's fire.

"Mom i can't believe you accepted them so easily." Kagome frowned. Kira in returned giggled.

"Kagome when your memories return i'm sure you'll jump for glee, until then why don't you help them unpack and then show them around- i'm sure they know the shrine well enough, but then again this place HAS changed over the years, so run along."

Kagome sighed and turned around to follow her mother's directions, when she called her again.

"By the way...They're manager will be paying us a visit, to make sure we **are** family friends, and Shippou is going to be sleeping in our rooms- most likely yours most of the time but just a heads up."

Kagome groaned. Now the manager was coming...what next?


	8. Nostalgic

Dark. Everything was black. There was no light. It's how he wanted it. But of course something interrupted him.

A gentle blue warm light shined from the entrance to his room, he shifted to roll away from it- he didn't want to get up.

The fire settled on his ear- warmth enveloping him like a cozy blanket- he couldn't help the content sigh that passed his lips- he, a demon that's always so cold being warmed by such a thing?

"MUTT get up or else i'll burn your tail- we have practice today." Sesshomaru growled, lips curling up to show his fangs glinting a dangerous white as if in threat to the intruder.

Kasai huffed, her eyes narrowing at her long time childhood rival. They've been spitting at each other ever since the day they met- but had a bond everyone could see was very strong. Sometimes they broke out into arguments- rarely actual fights, but usually made up.

The caster crouched down to eye level with the demon lord. He was laying on his stomach, arms curling underneath his pillow, and covers on his lower body. His silky silver hair was slung over his left shoulder, eyes closed making the markings upon his face pop out greatly, and every now and then he grimaced when Kasai persisted to try and wake him.

"Hey.." She tried again. This was going to take a while- seeing as he was still mostly asleep.

-XXX-

Something warm was pressing against her back. She didn't remember putting a extra blanket on last night so why was her back warm all of the sudden? It wasn't a unpleasant warmth, in fact she liked it. Kagome groaned. Turning to the warmth and pushing her face closer- where a intoxicating scent hit her nose deliciously. She peeked one eye open as her hands slid up bare-light tan skin all the while taking in more of the cherry wood and musky scent. Wait, skin?

Kagome's eyes sprung open like she was slapped. He didn't...

He did.

InuYasha was in her bed- his silver hair glinting in the low-sunlight from her window, mouth slightly open as he snored gently, bare chest with boxer covered bottoms, and a scent that drove her crazy- all in her bed...

She flushed darkly, her mouth hanging open as she fidgeted nervously. What the fuck was he doing in her bed?!

"K'gome..." He rasped in his sleep.

She flinched, but stared at him with slightly wide eyes. Was he dreaming about her? Her blush darkened at the thought- somewhat flattered.

"g'ome..." His arms outstretched to her. Kagome gawked- SHIT...

Strong muscled arms pulled her flush against his chest, his nose nuzzling into the tuft of her bangs and chest rumbling contently.

Kagome's eyes were so wide, and her body so tense she felt like a stiff board. How did she end up in this situation?!...She squirmed, legs pushing up to try and accommodate her escape but it only made her wiggle up some so that her face was right in front of the inu-demon's. And to worsen the position InuYasha's arms tightened against her- making it impossible to move any further.

"Gkk...I-Inuyasha?" she asked- hoping to wake him before this got any more awkward.

His only unconscious reply was his legs wrapping around her, his hard member pressing against her stomach.

Kagome felt her face go so red she felt hot. What in Kami's name was that...of course she knew what it was...but-what?!

"No way..." Did celebrities get morning wood?...Obviously Kagome quit sounding stupid. She was just so shocked she couldn't think.

"What a nice smell..." he yawned, bringing the 'smell' closer to him, causing Kagome to "eep". The sound gaining his attention, he slowly opened his eyes to show golden orbs- meeting her own sapphire. He seemed to still be half asleep- he must've been because he pushed the back of her head forward and kissed her.

Kagome gave a muffled cry- her face flushing prettily and hair tussled. InuYasha's hand was tangled in her hair, making it impossible to move her head away as his tongue probed for entrance.

She gasped, and his tongue took the opportunity, twirling around her own and sucking on her bottom lip with vigor.

"St-..." she mewled, her body feeling like it was set on fire- her crotch was especially hot. The inu-demon pushed her onto her back, towering over her with a unfocused gaze. At least now he had released her head and lips.

"I-Inuyasha?..." She asked barely above a whisper. He blinked, his golden orbs slowly showing life and consciousness- not the dull amber is was before.

He looked at her, the way her cami covered body was tussled and her deep blush with half lidded eyes aroused him on spot- more then he already was. His eyes widened with shock, but slowly a grin spread across his lips.

"Being half-asleep isn't always a bad thing..." His sly smile and slanted eyes made her shiver. Yet only for a moment because when his clawed hand went up to her perk breast and began to massage it she couldn't contain the soft moan that rose from her.

"Wow...nice reaction- i'm guessing your a virgin?" He chuckled- the sound deep and dark.

She turned her head away- having no idea why he had such an affect on her she shook her head in denial.

"Oh, your not a virgin?" he questioned. His tone becoming somewhat angry.

"I-I am! It's just..." her sentence was cut off as the inu-demon above her gave her nipple a rough tweak and she cried out. Her back arched, Inuyasha's own face flushing as he grinned- clearly he was enjoying this.

And that pissed her off. Her eyes glimmered and her mouth hanged open as another moan passed her lips- then he brought a hand down to her crotch and pressed a finger right above her hip, trailing it down ever so teasingly.

"Ngh..." she squeezed her eyes shut then with all her will power and left piece of mind she growled and pushed the yoaki sexually harassing her off her person and ran tail out of her own room.

Inuyasha gave a cry of surprise as he was pushed off his ningen and to her wall. By the time he lifted his head again she was no where in sight- her door open wide and slippers thrown across the floor.

He grinned, running a clawed hand through his hair. A flash of her face flustered and cute crossed him. Her moans where so delicious...so cute..

He looked down to his own ache, a grimace passing his lips. Maybe he shouldn't of done that...now he couldn't stop thinking about her- how she arched into him, her scent tinged with her arousal, how she writhed underneath him, her eyes vibrating with lust- was all so hot...

-XXX-

"Stupid Inuyasha..." she growled to herself, her face beet red and cami-pajama covered body shaking with anger- it looked like she was sulking. That idiot...she pushed her face into her knees, her place on the ground making it possible.

"Agh..."

Kagome's head lifted immediately at the sound...was that...a moan?

"St-Ah!"

Kagome's face got red all over again...her curiosity getting the better of her- she crawled to the door the sound was coming from- as she pushed her head around the doors width her eyes widened and her shock froze her.

Kasai was on Sesshomaru's bed, her long night silky hair thrown back to frame her face- creating a halo, her arms however were pinned above her head and legs spread with Sesshomaru's body in between. He was still fully clothed as was the caster but he was...

Kagome covered her mouth as it hung open.

Sesshomaru's eyes were unfocused- like Inuyashas just a few moments ago. He was nuzzling Kasai's neck and slowly sucking, whenever he did a exceptionally rough suckle the demoness below him gave a erotic moan and arched, her legs trembling as her body reacted strongly each time.

Why was Kasai reacting so much?

"You...mutt...taking advantage when i'm in such..ngh!" Her normally stoic face flushed prettily as InuYasha's older brother brought a clawed hand up to her large breast and massaged. For someone so short you'd think she'd be flat all around but she had curves in all the right places.

"Haaa...St-..." she turned her head away and her eyes glimmered- the silver that usually was void of emotion now filled with dark lust.

Kagome couldn't take her eyes away for some reason she felt...like she'd seen this before.

"K-!" Kasai tried to scream something but was cut off when Sesshomaru tweaked her nipple, her mouth hanging open as she moaned a 'aagnhh...' she took a deep breathe next then squeezed her eyes shut and screamed with the shred of mind she had left.

"K-KOUGA!"

Kagome's hair spiked like a cat's fur when spooked, quickly she ran away from the door and stared back successfully making sure it didn't seem she was peeping...which she was a few moments ago.

Not a second after she moved had Kouga running from his room, slipping pants on and slamming Sesshomaru's door open wide.

Screams of "DOG TURD" and "WHAT THE FUCK" was all Kagome could make out before screams of bloody murder sounded and suddenly the trio got dead silent.

Kasai stormed out of the room with Kouga's arm around her- her clothes were ripped down the middle and she had a dark blush on her face.

Kouga noticed Kagome around this time and she couldn't help her flush. He gave her a nervous grin then took his half sister to his room.

...Did this happen a lot?

-XXX-

Her arms were crossed, head down cast, and eyes shut. Kagome seemed to be going over everything. Mainly Inuyasha and his brother's morning actions. She'd have to ask someone about that since what happened to both her AND Kasai couldn't be mere coincidence.

"Hey Kags, whats the matter?"

Kagome rose her head up, seeing Bankotsu take a seat next to her on the couch.

"Oh...nothing, just.." she averted her eyes a blush coming over her cheeks. This didn't go unnoticed by Bankostu, he grinned.

"Someone sexually harass you too this morning?" He must've heard Kasai's scream too. Ha.

"Well, yea." Bankostu's teasing grin suddenly became a frown- oh was he just kidding?..

"Who?" he got closer to her, his brows creasing in a angry down cast.

"Ah...well.." she sweatdropped, should she tell?

"Well?" he put his hands on the arm of the sofa she leaned against.

Too close... he was leaning dangerously close to her face- they were practically nose to nose with eachother. She blushed darkly and giggled nervously.

"I woke up this morning..and InuYasha was in my bed he..." she looked away again, hands coming up to cover her face. "He just teased me." she finished.

Bankotsu laughed, plopping back into his seat next to Kagome. His mood change making her wonder about him..

"Oh- well yea, inu-demons tend to do that to the people they wish to be their mates. Even if they themselves want to deny it their demons know what they want."

Kagome peeked at Bankostu in between her fingers. Really?

"Mate? As in how animals mate for life?" Bankotsu nodded. "Demons do the same in a way."

Kagome dropped her hands into her lap. Oh..Then does that mean? Kasai's flustered face came flashing into her mind again, Sesshomaru towering over her.

"Then does that mean Sesshomaru likes Kasai?" she stood up, Bankotsu gripped her wrist and brought her back to the couch, a finer pressing against his lips.

"Shh...its a touchy situation with them..i honestly dont think it'd ever work.." Bankotsu whispered. Kagome raised a brow in confusion, what did he mean by that?

"My, my, why are you two being so loud?"

Kagome looked up to the top of the stairs, her mother was smiling tiredly down at the two with Shippou perched behind her shoulder, rubbing his eyes with his tiny hands.

"Sorry mama..." Kagome apologized.

"We better get ready for the manager's appearance...be sure not to wear anything too short dear." Wha?

"Why?..."

Kira sweatdropped and left to the kitchen. Wait? What did she mean?

Bankostu smirked, a chuckle echoing from his chest. He knew something about that..."What did she mean?"

He slung his arm over Kagome's shoulders, bringing her into the side of his chest that she was surprised to feel was hard and toned.

"Our manager is this guy named Miroku. He's been a childhood friend of ours since...i cant even remember." Kagome nodded, still not understanding her mother's warning.

"And he's QUITE the womanizer." he emphasized.

Oh...kami.

XXX

"AH!" she screamed and in her normal instict flung a open hand across the manager's face. Kira covered her mouth in a gasp yet the rest of the people in the room couldn't help but laugh.

"Ow..." he rubbed the side of his face. His jet black hair was in a tiny ponytail. He wore dark purple formal wear making him seem professional but young all the same. He looked up to Kagome who had just slapped him for 'accidently' brushing his hands against her breasts. He grinned again, looking lustful and perverted.

"Oi. Time for your to stop tormenting Kags." Inuyasha growled, bearing his fangs and glaring at his manger- his eyes narrowing.

Miroku in turn sweatdropped and back away. He then turned his attention to Kira bowing dramatically and going to sweep her away from everyone.

"Well while hes' questioning Kira-sama, why don't we all sit down and play a game?" Kagome smiled, crossing her arms over her chest and sitting down in the living room.

Kasai and Shippou looked at eachother nervously- as the other members sat down without another thought.

"Sure Kags, what'd you have in mind?" Bankotsu asked, slipping a cherry into his mouth from a bowl he had in his lap.

Kagome's eyes seemed to glint evilly for a mere second but it was far too quick to be sure.

"A question game. No matter what the question is- you need to answer truthfully. And maybe it'll help me remember you all...since i feel really bad about forgetting in the first place."

Kasai smiled sadly. "Alright, doesn't sound so bad. So whose first?"

Bankotsu raised his hand. "Kouga have you ever had a homosexual relationship?"

Kouga choked on the root beer he was drinking, slamming a fist against his chest to help him cough up what had gone down wrong. "Wh-What?! NO! What brought on that question?!"

Bankotsu grinned looking away with a chuckle.

Kagome decided to pop in at this time. "If it's true that demons unconsciously wish to ravish the one they want to be their mate- then have Sesshomaru and Kasai ever had something?"

Dead. Silence. Followed.

Kami it got so quiet she squirmed under it, it was unbearable- maybe she shouldn't of asked such a thing?...

"Well abiding to the rules, and since it may help you remember us- i guess we can tell you." Kasai's smooth voice slithered out. Relieving Kagome of the tense- almost smothering silence, however the look on Kasai's face was serious, sad, and...nostalgic.

Sesshomaru was looking at said demoness with a deep thoughtful expression, and almost longing glow of his amber eyes.

What was the story behind these glances? Why did they make her feel...nervous, and familiar?


End file.
